


Picture Perfect (JunHao)

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Series: Seventeen's Carat: A Collection [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jun is a greasy little bitch, M/M, it's great, jun so greasy oh god, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Photographer + Model AU</p><p> </p><p>He goes from fluffy and adorable to sharp lines and dark smolder, and Jun's soul cries for help (or for Minghao to fuck him through his mattress but hey let's not get too excited) while he snaps shot after glorious shot of the blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect (JunHao)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Greasy photographer Junhui with male underwear model Minghao who is the sweetest, shyest little poot with a rocking body and Junhui is like "I cannot drool over him, it is sin" but also "/damn/ look at that ass"
> 
> Word Count: 1,306

Jun’s practically vibrating with excitement. He’s  _ finally,  _ going to be able to do a photoshoot with the model who’s taken Korean fashion modelling by  _ storm.  _

 

Xu Minghao.

 

The best part? He isn't even Korean. The Chinese born model was scouted, not looking pretty in some Instagram post, but  _ breakdancing _ . A model agency saw breaking and popping and locking in an underground club with his adorable mop of blonde curls, and snatched him up immediately.

 

Six short months later and he's the most sought after model in Asia.

 

_ Talk about a rise to fame,  _ Jun sighs almost adoringly, and he hears a deep baritone snickering at him. 

“Shut up Jeon Wonwoo, you swoon as much over Kim Mingyu as any one of his fangirls do,” Jun snarks, and Wonwoo glares at him, looking offended (or he tries to anyway. He can't deny that it's  _ kinda  _ true). 

“Yeah? Well- well at least I know him,” Wonwoo’s smirk is triumphant, and Jun can't say anything about it. 

He's about to open his mouth to make another snarky remark when a soft musical voice floats into the room. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

The voice is the sweetest sound Jun has ever had the pleasure of hearing. He turns, curious to find out who has such a beautiful voice, and his heart skips a beat when he sees that it belongs to Minghao. 

The boy is beaming brightly, greeting the staff and bowing and thanking them for their hard work and dedication. Jun's frozen. He-he looks ...  _ perfect.  _ Even more perfect than the photos. His blonde curls bounce lightly and his smile lights up the entire room. 

 

Wonwoo notices Jun’s stiffness and shoves his fellow photographer, and he goes stumbling, almost head butting Minghao. 

_ Well. That's one way to introduce myself _ , Jun thinks, already planning the various ways to kill one emo sloth by the name of Wonwoo. 

 

**“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to almost bowl you over,”** Jun, in his flustered state, accidentally reverts into Chinese, and Minghao’s eyes widen in surprise. 

**“You're Chinese?”** He asks, grinning brightly, and Jun nods, willing his blushing cheeks to just vanish. 

**“Yeah, I am. My name’s Wen JunHui. I came here from Shenzhen to do photography,”** he answers, feeling slightly less intimidated and awed by the handsome blonde model.  **“Where are you from?”**

 

Minghao can barely contain his excitement. It's been forever since someone spoke to him in Chinese, and he desperately wants to keep talking to Jun, even if it  _ is  _ basic small talk. He snaps out of his thoughts when he belatedly registers Jun's question. 

**“Oh, sorry, I'm from Anshan,”** he answers brightly, and feels a small pang for the home he left behind, but it's quickly squashed by the knowledge that he's living his dream out here in Seoul. 

**“I wish I was from Anshan, if everyone there is as pretty as you are,”** Jun smirks, but his moment's ruined by Seungcheol calling his name, telling him to set up for the photoshoot. 

**“I'll see you later,”** Jun winks, and almost melts when the model turns a light shade of pink, nodding and grinning shyly. 

  
  


Minghao can’t decide how to feel when he sees Jun fiddling with the camera, brows close together in a frown as he directs his assistant (who’s at least a head shorter than Minghao, although his blonde hair is far brighter) to stand in Minghao’s place so he can adjust his exposure and whatnot. 

There’s a nervous flutter in his belly, but he convinces himself that it’s just the nerves. He can’t stop grinning, but he tells himself that he’s happy doing what he loves. There’s a certain someone who won’t leave his mind, but hey, gotta keep what the photographer wants in mind right? (Anything to deny the fact that the cute floppy haired Chinese photographer makes him excited and nervous, really). 

 

Minghao steps onto set grinning widely, bowing to the rest of the staff, thanking them and promising to do his best. Jun grins at him cheekily, and through his viewfinder sees the male model turn a peachy pink. 

 

_ He's really too cute.  _ Jun sighs, adding the final touches to his setup, before turning to his assistant Jihoon, who's just scowling at Jun. As usual. 

“Okay Minghao, we want a sexy concept today. So give us that sexy smolder of yours,” his client, renowned fashion designer “Diva Boo” Seungkwan calls out, and Jun can't decide if he wants to groan in agony or shout with glee when Minghao's expression changes. 

 

He goes from fluffy and adorable to sharp lines and dark smolder, and Jun's soul cries for help (or for Minghao to fuck him through his mattress but hey let's not get too excited) while he snaps shot after glorious shot of the blonde. Minghao runs a hand through his curly hair and exposes his neck, eyes boring sexy holes into the camera lens, and Jun feels a shiver run up his spine. 

“Get your shit together Junhui,” Jihoon snaps, and he shakes himself out of his (decidedly dirty) fantasies. 

“Yeah yeah, shut up. Don't forget I know you're lusting after our boss,” Jun snarks, and Jihoon’s ears turn as pink as his hair, before he smacks Jun on the shoulder, hissing for him to shut the fuck up before someone hears. 

 

Seungkwan’s...bossy. He directs Minghao so precisely at times he even poses for Minghao to see and understand what it is he wants. It makes Jun’s job much easier, but also makes it incredibly frustrating when he's going through the photos so far. 

“That's  _ perfect!”  _ Seungkwan cries out triumphantly, fist pumping the air comically, and everyone snickers quietly. 

Minghao drops his sexy facade and smiles shyly, bowing again, but Jun can see tiredness in his eyes from being ordered around for four hours straight.

 

**“You’re hot like that,”** he winks flirtily, and Minghao’s lips form a surprised ‘O,’ and his cheeks fill with colour. 

**“Thank you, you’re pretty hot too,”** Minghao blurts, and turns even redder, clapping his hand over his mouth, eyes as wide as saucers when Jun just waggles his eyebrows. 

**“Since we’re both so hot all the time, how about dessert? Or would you like dinner first? Since you’re already so sweet,”** Jun’s lines would make just about  _ anybody  _ cringe (especially Jihoon, Wonwoo and Seungkwan, who all resemble shrivelling fruit at this point), but Minghao just blushes and laughs softly. 

**“Dinner would be nice,”** he answers shyly, and he can practically feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.  **“But maybe after I change out of this?”** he gestures the the (frankly) ridiculous ensemble he’s wearing, and Jun snorts with laughter. 

 

“Go,” he answers in Korean, grinning widely at the blonde. “I still have to pack up the equipment,” and Minghao scurries away so quick, practically shedding his clothes as he walks, incredibly excited and nervous for his date. 

When Minghao’s done, and all the excess makeup is gone, he finds Jun fiddling with his camera, grinning at the small display.

 

“Jihoonie, you look so cute like this, all sidled up to Seungcheol hyung,” he raises the camera to the blonde, who just smacks Jun on the back. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he snaps, and Minghao can see the tips of his ears are flaming red, but Jun barely flinches, eyes focused instead on him. 

“You’re done! Great, let’s go. I’ll see you tomorrow Jihoonie,” he calls out, and Jihoon just glares holes into his back. 

 

Seungkwan, who hung around to try chatting up the cute gaffer, just stares in amazement, somehow unable to comprehend that those cheesy lines actually  _ work.  _

“They do, especially when you pull it off with so much confidence,” the gaffer, Hansol, quips, shining the light down on Seungkwan. 

“So, now that you’re in the spotlight, you got anything to say?” Hansol grins cheekily. 

  
For once, Seungkwan  _ didn’t.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my SVT tumblr if you're interested in OC x SVT ~
> 
> the-svt-adventure-squad.tumblr.com
> 
> Xx,  
> Talia/Soojin


End file.
